<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>扇形物语 之 蝴蝶泉 by yumikirina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344142">扇形物语 之 蝴蝶泉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina'>yumikirina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>扇形物语 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【扇形物语第二部】<br/>在花鸟院度过一段“新手期”的越前，逐渐习惯了这里的生活，渐渐有了“现实”的感悟，他和幸村确认了亲密的感情关系。<br/>名为“蝴蝶泉”的活动副本开启，奖励丰富，除了稀有食材和菜谱，更有一位立海大的御使切原赤也。<br/>越前决定参加这次活动……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma/Other(s), Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>扇形物语 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>三颗晶石流转的光芒，美丽而充满神秘。<br/>
少年猫瞳般的大眼睛打量面前一只精致的黑色镶金纹水碗。<br/>
他忿忿不平地嘟囔：“单抽就单抽，精市真小气。”<br/>
少年赌气将石头丢入，狠狠摁下浮起的“单抽”按钮。<br/>
书房内突然充满七彩耀目的光芒。<br/>
少年睁大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>蝴蝶泉</p><p>1.</p><p>温柔的风吹过花鸟院，粉色樱花顿时如下了一阵落雨，铺满整个庭院。两个孩子纷纷拿出扫帚要将花瓣扫去，只见一位面容姣好的御使突然出现，掏出几个口袋，分给一人一只，让它们把花瓣收集起来。<br/>
“啊啊……观月桑，为什么还要收集景趣的樱花呀？”水野胜雄认命地作业。<br/>
观月初哼哼道：“你们不想吃樱花饼吗？”<br/>
孩子们眼睛一亮，齐声说：“想！”<br/>
观月叹气：“如果不是山林还没有开放，我也不用收集这些樱花呢。”<br/>
樱花树只长在山林，乾和坛君负责的园子里不会有，早就肖想做一顿樱花美宴的观月，难得看见协会发布了新景趣“春樱浪漫”，立刻请小主君做任务。<br/>
越前看了看，只是几种农产品，之前跑任务的奖励加上库存绰绰有余，就提交了相应的数量，帮观月把这个景趣拿到手。<br/>
这景趣真如其名，樱花一年四季盛放，足可以做许多菜肴呢。观月美滋滋地靠着回廊，喝一口特制的花茶，看着水野胜雄和加藤胜郎在院子里捡樱花。<br/>
哎呀，又是晴朗的一天呢。<br/>
男人漂亮的眼尾稍稍上挑，视线滑过花鸟院大宅的二楼。<br/>
——都这个点了，那两个腻腻歪歪的家伙还在赖床，真该说幸村被小主君带坏了，还是他太宠溺那小子呢？<br/>
观月摇摇头。<br/>
——算了，不可说。</p><p>难得好天气，越前龙马可没有赖床的心思，他躺在被子里蘑菇一阵，探出头好奇打量身边那个熟睡的男人。<br/>
幸村精市看上去累坏了，此刻蜷缩在一侧，睡得正安静。海蓝色的长卷发披散在枕头上，连束起来的功夫也没有，可见昨晚处理公务有多忙了。<br/>
越前心底微微歉疚，这些事他从来不做，都是幸村一力承办。今晨天微明时，他感到被子掀起一小角，窸窸窣窣的声响轻而又轻，幸村躺进来侧卧而眠，不想吵醒越前，他不知道自己还是被吵醒了。男人入睡很快，气息绵长，越前以为他会像之前那样睡不到一会便转来抱住自己，这次却没有。<br/>
等到天亮，以往幸村都会先醒，这次却反常的让越前早一步醒来，还能像这样毫无顾忌地看这个人的睡颜，真是新鲜。<br/>
越前就这么耽搁了几乎一上午，到了外头观月他们认为小主君被宠坏的地步。<br/>
他伸手捞过一缕海蓝色卷发，轻轻嗅了嗅，月桂淡淡的清香十分舒服。越前眨了眨眼睛，悄悄凑上前，半伏在幸村脸上，鼻尖几乎碰到对方。<br/>
“精市。”他小声地唤。<br/>
幸村的眼皮微微动了动，没有醒。<br/>
“精市，晶石不够用了。”越前再接再厉。<br/>
“嗯。”幸村的喉咙里溢出一阵轻哼。<br/>
“所以，柜子的密码是多少？”越前继续扇风。<br/>
幸村看起来还没有醒，但他已经慢慢从睡眠中被唤醒了思绪。<br/>
“晶石……”<br/>
“对，你锁起来的晶石，密码是多少？”<br/>
耳边熟悉的声音带上一点点焦急，幸村没有睁开眼，伸手随随便便一揽，就把小朋友抱了满怀。<br/>
“喂！”越前慌了，他挣了挣，感到身体被锁的更紧。<br/>
“晶石的……密码是……”幸村带着倦意的慵懒温柔声响起。<br/>
越前立刻不挣扎了，小兔子一般竖起耳朵，紧紧盯着男人开启的薄唇。<br/>
“你该去念书了。”<br/>
幸村说完，漾起一抹笑意。他闭着眼，低头快速亲了越前一口。<br/>
——！<br/>
意识到自己又被幸村耍了，越前气呼呼地爬起来，钻出被窝，相当无语地丢下一句：“醒了还装睡，你这个混蛋。”<br/>
哎呀呀，小朋友生气了。<br/>
幸村翻过身子，将散落的卷发扫向枕头一侧，半支撑着额头看越前闹脾气。他昨晚真的忙坏了，但也还不到被三言两语忽悠的地步。这孩子自从他锁了晶石，一直吵闹着要继续召唤池子，幸村才不上当。<br/>
“龙马，穿上鞋，不要着凉了。”幸村微笑嘱咐他。<br/>
“你还是多睡一会吧。”越前气鼓鼓地脱了睡衣，把昨晚幸村替他准备好的衣服换上。<br/>
“我们不是说好了吗？你需要先学习这里的知识，暂时不要想召唤的事了。”幸村看着男孩拉下衣服，遮过一截白皙细嫩的腰身。<br/>
越前顶着一头乱毛，严肃地掰着手指：“阿桃前辈、菊丸前辈，还有日吉和仁王，他们都出任务第六天了还没有回来，你不着急吗？”<br/>
“当地的情况也许相当复杂呢。”幸村好笑地看着他的男孩，“而且，你只是希望仁王快点回来吧。”<br/>
他眨了眨眼，看见越前被戳中心事，面上一片微红。<br/>
仁王雅治，立海大首屈一指的名门调酒师，前几天抱着他这个族长嚎啕大哭，说小主君天天让他调一种碳酸饮料，指名道姓要葡萄口味，调酒师的尊严都要扫地了。<br/>
幸村看他可怜，加上实在看不过去越前把葡萄口味的碳酸饮品当成白开水喝，直接恩准仁王跑主线出战。这可苦坏了越前，喝完饮品存货，日盼夜盼仁王回来，这些天只能喝观月榨的鲜果汁。<br/>
“不管怎么说，我们太缺人手了。”越前道。<br/>
“你还太小，灵力支持不了太多人。”幸村重复了许多遍的理由，依然打消不了越前偶然的心血来潮，他只好用权限把召唤晶石锁起来，还让小朋友发过好大脾气。<br/>
——你为什么总能做到权限以外的事情？<br/>
想起越前睁着大大的琥珀色眼睛，一副控诉的样子，又令幸村愉悦了一些。<br/>
他当时怎么回答的？<br/>
当然是：我是花鸟院的管家。<br/>
——说谎。我的系统菜单里根本没有任命管家的功能！<br/>
幸村也不恼，笑容可掬地说：当然是隐藏功能，还没有具体开放呢。<br/>
记忆里小小的人儿鼓起脸颊，瞪大眼睛的表情再次出现了。也像记忆里那样不服气又妥协地丢下一句：“切，我去上课了。”<br/>
“一路走好，记得去吃饭。”<br/>
幸村温柔地送别，再次将自己埋入被子，深深嗅一口越前独有的奶香味，满足地继续补充睡眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p><p>蹭蹭的脚步声渐渐靠近，憨厚老实的御使勾起嘴角，心情颇好地拿出早早做好的料理，一一摆放在桌上。<br/>“隆桑，早上好！”越前清亮的声音朝气十足，真是个可爱的孩子。<br/>“越前君，早上好。”不同于摁着越前脑袋逼他喊一声前辈的菊丸和桃城，河村对这个小主君虽然一直乐呵呵，倒是十分尊敬他。<br/>看见冒着热气的茶碗蒸，越前眼睛一亮。今天的河村依然给他做了和风料理，汉堡肉涂抹一层厚厚的黑胡椒汁，洒上白芝麻；卷心菜丝儿浇芝麻酱，搭配煮芋和腌菜瓜；香喷喷的白米饭，还有一碗味噌汤，汤里飘着小葱花——这是因为还没有开放湖泊，也无法开放海坊，自然拿不到裙带菜。<br/>越前双手合十，念了一句“我开动了”，心满意足地吃起来。<br/>河村看着小主君狼吞虎咽，好像看着自家一个弟弟对自己做的饭菜赞不绝口，心中更是一片柔软。<br/>观月初带着他的两大袋樱花瓣进来，看见越前吃早餐，随即打招呼道：“越前君，你终于醒了。”不愧是观月，说话意有所指，神情促狭。<br/>越前却没反应过来，他还抱怨说：“我早就醒了，赖床的是精市。”<br/>呃……河村和观月猝不及防被喂了狗粮。<br/>越前吞咽下最后一口汉堡肉，问河村：“隆桑，等精市睡醒了，你也给他做点吃的吗？他昨晚工作辛苦了，天快亮才回房间睡的。”<br/>河村凛然点头：“当然，幸村族长一直为花鸟院忙碌外部联系的公事。”说完又遗憾地摇头，“可惜我们无法代替他帮忙。”<br/>观月开始做他的樱花糕和樱花饼。<br/>“让有能者做大事并不过分呢，我们负责做好菜肴就好。”观月慢条斯理地说，看了看喝味噌汤的越前，感慨道，“把餐厅搬过来和厨房连在一起，原来的餐厅做成大厅，真是大胆的改动。不过，还真的节省许多上菜的时间。”<br/>越前放下筷子，满足地点点头：“这是我要的最理想的改动。”<br/>观月忍俊不禁，递过去一杯饭后消食茶，打击越前道：“等我做完樱花糕和樱花饼，你就该上课了。”<br/>越前小口抿着茶，闻言只是耸了耸肩。</p><p>这里是名为扇形大陆的地方，距离越前来到花鸟院已经三个月了，他逐渐适应了异世界的生活，和一些御使们井然有序地经营这座花鸟院。<br/>但是，幸村认为他还不够了解这个世界。未免发生越前跑去打副本的情况，幸村请乾贞治和观月初轮流教越前扇形大陆的知识，这就有了私下授课。<br/>顺带一说，新来的几个人得知这座花鸟院第一次出战荒使竟然是由小主君牵头，纷纷跌破眼镜。菊丸追着桃城确认了不下五次，日吉磨菜刀差点切到手，仁王直接打碎一个酒杯，连乾也呆了很久，破天荒地没能在笔记里添几句话。<br/>桑原和河村无奈地说：“小主君虽然只有12岁，行事确实太大胆了。”<br/>“这也过于大胆了吧！”口头禅是“下克上”的日吉若完全无法接受。<br/>“啊……真是野性难驯啊……”仁王喃喃地说。<br/>“嗯。一同前去的御使有些失职了。”乾推了推眼镜，“如果当时我在，成功阻止主君下战场的几率是92.7%。”<br/>“我很怀疑哦，越前那小子可是很难搞的说，乾前辈根本不知道他有多固执。”桃城很不服气，大声反驳道。<br/>不用他多解释，相处一段时间后，乾逐渐将那个“可以成功劝阻小主君”的概率降低到了41.2%，当然，对象是幸村的场合，概率和这个数字需要区别开。<br/>不论如何，给越前加速补充扇形大陆的知识，成了所有御使们共同的心声。</p><p>观月敲着小黑板，抬抬他临时戴上的眼镜，十分严肃地说：“——故此，越前君的灵力分布现在是这个局面，70%的灵力输入花鸟院，御使们从中抽出50%供应需求，余下的20%提供整座花鸟院的运作。而你还剩下的30%灵力，作后续储备以防万一。”这个比例平衡计算公式出自乾贞治和观月初，表格制作也浅显易懂。<br/>“是说我有30%灵力可以随便用吗？”越前天真地问，差点气黑了观月一张俊脸。<br/>“我可没说你能随便用！正是不可以随便用的意思，你有在认真听吗？”<br/>“可是。你们说了灵力和体能不是一回事的。之前我的身体出状况，昏迷不醒，花鸟院自动汲取灵力维持运转了。”虽然一整夜一整夜地下雨。<br/>“没错，但是反过来说，哪怕你身体没事，灵力透支了也补不了。听明白吗？”观月不打算让小主君继续走歪心思，“桃城武提交了第一次出战报告，你用灵力攻击了荒使，确实很有效，但不可以这么做。你明白为什么了吧？”<br/>越前抿了抿唇：“因为会出意外吗？”<br/>“花鸟院如今控制在使用你70%的灵力已经很超标了，正常情况下御使和本院所需灵力必须只占花鸟院主人的50%，这里足够安全，受协会保护。但是未来会有数不清的情况，比如让你给特殊物品注入灵力，这时要考虑你的灵力余量……喂，你有在听吗？！”<br/>眼见越前又在走神，观月的声音顿时拔高八度。<br/>“啊……抱歉。”越前挠了挠脑袋，他端起面前的樱花茶一饮而尽，“我有点累了。”<br/>观月叹息地坐下，拿过越前手中茶杯，将冰凉的剩茶倒进水盂，替他续一杯热的。心急吃不了热豆腐，小主君才12岁，自己的确过于着急了呢。<br/>谁知，越前一句话又让他如同晴天霹雳。<br/>“我只想知道，如果这次去参加活动，我要怎么做才能好好控制灵力，观月桑，你和乾前辈不能帮我计算出来吗？”<br/>“——哈？！”<br/>看着双眼亮晶晶，跃跃欲试，难掩一脸兴奋傲色的越前龙马，提出还要继续出战的事，观月感到自己这些天的努力完全付之东流了。<br/>小主君记吃不记打，居然屡战屡败，越挫越勇！<br/>观月沉默片刻，终于决定，这件事还是交给幸村精市吧，他投降了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>“观月说你要参加协会的特别调查？”幸村收到风声，立刻向越前询问。<br/>小朋友点点头，将那份告示卷轴摊开来给幸村，指出一行大大的字：本次活动奖励。下方罗列出丰厚的奖品——</p><p>随机农产品：5000份。<br/>随机牧产品：5000份。<br/>随机水产品：5000份。<br/>稀有食谱：蝴蝶过河x1，蝴蝶海参x1，蝴蝶酥x1。<br/>御使SR：切原赤也x1。</p><p>越前一本正经地指着那个“御使切原赤也”对幸村说：“白白请一位御使回来，不是很好吗？抽卡还有几率呢。”他秉着一个游戏玩家的心态，认为能捞到的人绝对不用抽，确实是件好事。至于那些菜谱，其实越前根本看不懂。他也就不知道，能做这些稀有菜的只有像幸村这样SSR级别的御使。<br/>幸村的眼神在看见这个名字时微妙地变化了一下。<br/>越前仿佛抓住他的把柄，神秘地说：“这个切原赤也，出身立海对吧？是精市的下属。”<br/>这孩子，原来早就盘算好了。<br/>幸村说：“虽然赤也是我立海的人，但我应该说过，你的灵力不能再继续透支了。”<br/>“怎么算透支呢？今天观月桑帮我计算了比例，我还剩30%的灵力可以用呢，平常好吃好喝的没什么意外，再养一个人也没问题吧？”<br/>越前说的好像再养一只宠物也不怕没口粮，联想到切原赤也那头毛茸茸的乱发，的确很像一只凶狠的小狼犬——说起来，那也是立海的孩子呢。幸村浮想联翩，略略出神。<br/>越前见他动摇，立刻趁热打铁：“怎么样？”<br/>幸村好整以暇看着他：“你凭什么认为，我还会让你去呢？”<br/>越前挺直了摇腰背，颇有自信的地说：“当然。你不愿意陪我一起去吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>小朋友的神色太得意，似一只计谋得逞的可爱猫咪。幸村想宠着他，又想挫一挫他的锐气，直到想起稻香村之行，忽然舍不得说几句重话了。<br/>“反正，你也不放心我一个人和别人去。”越前说。<br/>幸村目光淡然，仿佛看透了一切，他放低声线问：“你不害怕吗？”<br/>越前微微低下头，掌心屈握成拳。<br/>那般惨烈的战况，单方屠戮的修罗场，只要出战，就会遇到这些恐怖的事情。越前只是个12岁的孩子，哪怕天资过人，勇者无畏，心中留下的阴影却不会轻易消失。稻香村的惨剧令这孩子足足有一个月无法食用荤菜，而他努力克服心理障碍的模样，着实令自己心疼。<br/>幸村忘不了越前再次央求桑原给他做烤肉拼盘的那天，花鸟院的主君全程没有回避，眼看对方夹起生肉放置烤盘，火候恰到好处地慢慢烤熟，再放进面前的盐碟中，沾了椒粒细盐，请越前品尝。<br/>小孩子一口口地仔细吃干净了。<br/>他吃的很专注，最后回桑原一句赞赏：“真的非常好吃。”<br/>桑原开心极了。<br/>只有幸村知道，越前夹肉的手指比平时捏得紧，喉咙吞咽还不够自然，但他还是把烤肉都吃光了，并为上一次的失礼向桑原道歉。<br/>花鸟院的御使们都心疼越前，也十分喜爱他，纵容他的任性带来严重的后果，越前并没有让谁负责，而是自己一力承担了。他甚至主动帮助桃城去牧场工作，尽管大部分时间像在玩耍。<br/>这样的越前提出再次出战，真的合适吗？<br/>小小的主君仿佛下定决定，目光灼灼射向幸村：“我没问题的。”<br/>他的坚定一如经年，幸村忽然错觉，眼见的越前依然站在绿坪茵茵的赛场，是他初见时心动的模样。<br/>“我还是想多了解这个世界，那么出去看比知识课本方便多了。不懂的地方，精市教我就可以了。”<br/>“大家是御使，战斗是很平常的事情。那我也要习惯这样的生活，快一点跟上大家的脚步。”越前想了想，补充道，“这样才能带领大家吧？”<br/>说什么带领……真是傲气啊……然而，这座花鸟院没有人会反驳这番话，甚至更会为此开心。<br/>花鸟院的主人真正地把居住在这里的御使们装进了心里，想要一起战斗，共同进退，这是把他们当成家人的表现。<br/>幸村轻淡地勾了勾唇角，吐出一个字：“好。但是，就这一次。”<br/>他伸手摸了摸越前柔软的头发，小朋友还很幼小，需要自己的关怀和爱护，而对越前，他永远甘之如饴，不缺乏耐心。<br/>这声“好”足以让越前开心，他意识到幸村同时答应了跟自己一起去。<br/>蝴蝶泉，真是看起来不错的地方，纯当一次美好的旅行吧？</p><p>当天下午，捷报的声音响彻花鸟院，远战部队终于回来了。一行四人风尘仆仆，看起来虽然狼狈，倒是精神奕奕，仍在亢奋中。<br/>菊丸一进门就不顾身上脏兮兮，见了越前就扑。越前被他扑个满怀，那只大猫一样的前辈拼命蹭着他的脸：“想死小不点了，呜呜呜。”<br/>越前一听，心就软了，嘴上仍然道：“好重，菊丸前辈。”<br/>仁王看见越前心里发虚，正想办法偷偷开溜，他怕极了被逮住做葡萄口味的碳酸饮品，小主君说这种饮料叫“Ponta”，简直不知所谓。好在越前似乎没把注意力放在他身上，对大家说了辛苦，就望向明显一副霜打茄子模样的桃城。<br/>“阿桃遇到神尾了啦，打了一架，输了。”菊丸言简意赅。<br/>桃城一蹦三尺高：“打架我怎么会输！才没有输！”<br/>日吉若在一旁泼冷水：“打架你是赢了，厨艺比试决胜负时输了。”<br/>——哦。大家一阵了然。<br/>“混蛋！那个家伙居然要比拼烧烤，他们不动峰最擅长做热食，卑鄙！”<br/>“阿桃，输就是输，没有借口哦。如果手冢在这里，一定也会教训你。”遇到厨艺比拼的事，菊丸陡然正经起来，气场瞬间突破二米八。<br/>“自己技不如人，就该甘拜下风，好好检讨才是。擅长鱼类料理的你，居然在烤鱼上输给神尾，你应该弥补烹饪手艺的不足。”<br/>“……是，菊丸前辈。”<br/>菊丸满意地拍了拍桃城的肩膀，这个大个子仍然沮丧不已。<br/>神尾。越前想起来了，跟桃城一起去稻香村时，他似乎提过这个名字。听起来像宿敌之类的对象呢。<br/>菊丸看了看越前，说：“小不点的衣服也脏了，走走走，我们一起去泡温泉。”<br/>越前心想这不是你扑过来的吗，但他还是拒绝了：“我只是来接你们，明天我要去蝴蝶泉，现在去准备一下。”<br/>一句话把刚回来的几个人都说懵了，好半晌——<br/>“什么？！？！？！”<br/>越前捂住耳朵。看起来，跟精市一起出门不会那么顺利呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p>“我反对！坚决反对！一百个反对！”菊丸英二激动地拍桌而起，把观月刚刚放上来的几组玫瑰茶盏震得晃荡不已。<br/>“哪里有让小不点自己去战场的事，我们几个御使是死人吗？”大眼猫一样的菊丸发起脾气来，真令人吃惊。<br/>桃城出乎意料没有加入讨论，他缩在一角躲避风暴，同一旁的日吉嘀嘀咕咕——这个男人单方面的碎碎念而已。<br/>“哇……好可怕，大石前辈不在这里就会这样，谁能熄灭菊丸前辈的怒火呢……”<br/>风暴中心的小主君，花鸟院年幼的主人捂着耳朵，等那高分贝退去，才缓缓松开手。<br/>“菊丸前辈，我不是第一次去了哦。这次精市跟我一起——”<br/>越前龙马瞪大鎏金色猫瞳，嘴唇下意识抿起来了。现场在座的御使们中并没有幸村精市的身影，他倒是狡猾啊，听见菊丸吵嚷的声音，寻个公务待办的借口，直接关进书房不出来了。<br/>“这是龙马需要去解释的事情哦。”幸村临关门前微微一笑，令小朋友瞬间失神的美貌值，毫无情义地当了甩手掌柜。<br/>精市好过分。<br/>仔细想想，他也不是很希望自己去的吧。<br/>所以——又是利用菊丸前辈么？<br/>越前心中没来由一阵不快。总是这样呢，每次幸村看似对他妥协了，却会绕着弯用各种其他的办法，让越前再次面对困境。乾贞治上课时说过，这招叫作“借刀杀人”，相当凌厉。<br/>“菊丸前辈——”越前只好放软声音。<br/>“不同意就是不同意！一万个不同意！”菊丸气呼呼地抱臂，低头怒视这个小不点。<br/>越前想拉同盟也没有办法，几个早来的御使们拗不过他的执著，并非希望他下战场，如今有态度强硬的菊丸，还有几位新来的御使，反对阵容加大了。<br/>早该对越前科普花鸟院的主人是多么重要，下战场这种事怎么可以做呢？<br/>越前正襟危坐，拿出了花鸟院主人的气势。<br/>他紧紧盯着菊丸，口气一改方才的柔软，态度强硬起来：“菊丸前辈，我不是你们这个世界的人，你已经知道了吧。”<br/>“知道又怎样。不如说，小不点你不是这个世界的人，才不知道什么是危险呢！”菊丸仍旧气呼呼的。<br/>“因为不是你们这个世界的人，所以才要了解这个世界。不管你们做什么事，我也需要明白。仅仅坐在这里，关在这个院子里，完全是不够的。”<br/>越前认认真真地说：“虽然观月桑和乾前辈一直有在教我这个世界的知识，实际上书本学到的和我亲自体验的差距太远了——”他顿了顿，解释道，“我没有无视大家的规劝，也知道战场很危险，所以这一次，我让精市陪我一起去，他的能力大家想必很清楚。我只是希望通过战场，快速学会控制灵力，这样也能配合观月桑和乾前辈的数据，更好地调整灵力的使用，这样不好吗？”<br/>“……”菊丸大猫张口结舌。<br/>越前再接再厉：“这个世界的规则是通用的吧？协会订制的规则，只是为了保护花鸟院的主人，维持花鸟院的存在。但我想更好地让花鸟院发展下去，大家可以一起帮助我。”<br/>真挚的谈话，让御使们纷纷沉默了。<br/>乾摸了摸下巴，道：“越前的话不无道理，我们现在只知道灵力的初步规则，但接下来面对的事情，或许会远远超过我们的想象。”<br/>观月附和道：“是这个道理。花鸟院主人的灵力是否丰沛和长年的修行有关，但越前君很年幼，如果能够通过战场将灵力运用自如，说不定还能增加他的灵力。事实上——之前的稻香村之行，我们发现小主君的灵力已经有所提升了。”<br/>越前睁大了眼睛：“……你们没告诉我？”<br/>观月语调平常地说：“幸村说，不想让你知道。”<br/>“……”越前眼神一变。<br/>观月又说：“因为小主君你自己也拿捏不准这些变化的原因吧？你又非常好奇，如果没有更多数据，随便尝试会有害哦。”<br/>“……”越前心虚地错开了视线。<br/>“总之，这次我和精市一起去，大家没有异议了吧？”越前回归了主题。<br/>菊丸看起来还有些不服气，却没有更多借口了。如越前所料，他们只是从协会学习这些规则，具体为什么，他们是不知道的。<br/>然而，对于乾贞治和观月初这样的数据爱好者来说，因为“不知道”而产生的铁则是行不通的，规则以外总有变数，聪明人往往喜欢掌握更多信息。<br/>越前可以替他们拿到想要的数据，关乎他自己，也关乎整座花鸟院，以及生活在其中的御使们。所以，乾和观月替他说话，并不出他意料。<br/>想来，幸村精市也知道吧。<br/>那个男人，无故将他一个人丢在这里，单独直面大家的盘问，真是过分。<br/>越前简单交待两句，气呼呼地起身离开了。<br/>他回到书房，重重地敲门，很快向两边分开，给他让出了通路。<br/>幸村精市正坐在书桌面前撑着下颌，翻阅即将前往的蝴蝶泉的攻略。<br/>越前走向他，看见那份资料，眉头蹙起，不满地说：“你知道大家一定会让我去吗？如果我没说服大家怎么办呢？”<br/>幸村眼睛带笑，心情相当愉悦：“龙马想做的事，有谁成功阻止过吗？”<br/>话中有话，呛得越前没法回答。谁让理直气壮地说“我要做的事一定会做到”的人是他呢？<br/>幸村招了招手，让越前走到他身边，长袖一揽，将小朋友搂进怀中。<br/>“好啦，你别生气了。想一想要带什么去？”他亲了亲越前的脸颊，说的像要旅行一般，让男孩的脸色变好了。<br/>“吃的，用的。”越前想了想，歪着头看他，“魔法不能解决很多事情吗？”<br/>“有的做不到哦。”<br/>幸村让越前坐在他腿上，将蝴蝶泉的攻略一一指给越前，细心地解释起来。他的眸光微微闪动，心思流转，想的却是旁的事。花鸟院里御使众多，幸村的身份很特殊，且永远会是最特殊的一个。与其由他出面解释，招惹非议，不如让越前自己平息众怒的好。这个层面，年幼的越前是不懂的，然而观月和乾却看的很明白，他们帮助越前，是早早向幸村示好，背后的深意，这个单纯如白纸又机敏灵活像猫咪的孩子，恐怕永远不会懂。<br/>幸村精市心底泛起一阵名为怜惜的感情，藏匿一份隐晦的欣喜——他希望越前永远不会懂，永远像这样单纯地、全心地依赖他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>